<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Out by Cybernetika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791338">Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetika/pseuds/Cybernetika'>Cybernetika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-War, Scary Movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetika/pseuds/Cybernetika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Orion go on a date to see a scary movie (Orion doesn't have a fun time).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Orion Pax/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every circuit in Ratchet's chassis was buzzing with excitement as he walked down the marbled hallways of the cinema, staring in delight at his surroundings and taking in every sight and sound. The fancy light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. The ornate paintings of scenes from old films. The energetic hum of voices from other excited bots as they shuffled along to their destinations.</p><p>He had to keep checking to make sure it wasn't a dream. The famed Iaconian Sky an elite theater that the Primes themselves used to frequent, had been restricted to the highest castes for ages. But, recently, the owners had opened it up to everyone, causing quite the stir, the story dominating the headlines for cycles. </p><p>"I still can't believe it!" Ratchet said. "Can't believe this is happening. You know, maybe your Megatronus friend's words are more powerful than I was giving him credit for." </p><p>Ratchet turned to Orion, puzzled when he saw his mate clutching the bucket of colorful energon goodies they'd bought in the lobby to his chest, shoveling them into his mouth so fast it was like he hadn't fueled in decacycles, </p><p>Orion caught his stare and stopped eating. "Uhh," he said. "Mmm hmm." </p><p>"Hey, we're supposed to share that," Ratchet said. "Anyhow, if times keep changing, they'll open Six Lasers next."</p><p>"When did you get so optimistic about these things?" Orion asked, giving Ratchet a small smile. He handed the snacks to him. "Here, maybe you should hold onto this." </p><p>They came to a stop in front of auditorium 7. </p><p>"Here we are," Ratchet said, opening the door and peering into the darkness beyond, his spark racing. </p><p>When he turned back to Orion, he hesitated, noticing how Orion's bright optics were wider than usual. He stood so stiffly, servos balled up at his sides. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked, his joy dampening. He'd asked Orion more than once if this was something he wanted to see and Orion had been just as enthusiastic. "If this is too much, we can do something else."</p><p>Orion shook himself out of his stupor and quickly strolled through the door, waving a servo. "Oh, I'll be fine. Just a bit overwhelmed by this place."</p><p>Ratchet followed him, entirely unconvinced. </p><p>***</p><p>Ratchet sat straight in his seat, optics glued to the screen as soon as the lights dimmed and the film he'd been waiting ages for bloomed to life. The music thrummed through the room, low and sinister. Perfect for the claustrophobic scene of a bot slowly making his way down a dark hallway on an abandoned spaceship. </p><p>Ratchet glanced at Orion, surprised to find him sitting in his chair with his knees drawn up to his chest. </p><p>"Orion?" he whispered, concerned now. </p><p>He glanced at him, his optics wide. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Umm," he said. "Are you alright? We can leave." </p><p>"No, I'm fine!" Orion insisted, just as something loud and terrifying happened on screen, causing him to cry out and clutch Ratchet's arm.</p><p>Ratchet winced. "Okay, we need to go. C'mon."</p><p>He gently lead him out of the theater, ignoring the curious optics. </p><p>*** </p><p>"I'm sorry," Orion said as they walked servo-in-servo down the street. The sun was setting, throwing its orange rays on the shiny skyscrapers.</p><p>"You never told me you didn't like horror movies," Ratchet said. "It's okay, let's do something else. Where do you want to go?"</p><p>Orion looked at him, cheeks still flushed in embarassment. "We can just walk together," he said. "I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to see that." <br/>
 <br/>
 Ratchet wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Really, there's no need to apologize," he said. "I'm just happy to spend time with you." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>